Meiyo, Jess
Meiyo, Jess is a 18 year old female, who resides in Seinaru Kenouho (Or Iron Temple). She is currently ranked as an Officer, as appointed by the current Warlord, Zane. Jess was 23 years old when she passed, leaving behind her family; Seria, Tobias and Homika. "Death is but the end of one story and the beginning of another" ''- Meiyo, Jess'' Appearance Jess is a fair skinned female Samurai who has brown eyes and her natural hair colour is black. This tends to change from time to time, generally whenever she feels like having a change of clothing. When she was born, she was underweight at 5 pounds, the average for a new born being around 6 to 8. This caused quite a few problems during her early ages such as her being quite short. When she was young, her hair colour remained black, and she stayed with a style, which was simply straight, with a small parting on the right side of her hair. She would wear white robes, wth a blue sash and generally sandles or flipflops as she went around her families farm. At this point she was no longer underweight, but she would still be short. When she was 8, she decided to change how she looked, adopting a zip-up hoodie and a white top which would be underneith. With this, she would wear black trousers with a red sash and black shoes. It was now that she was helping actively on the farm and was learning the trade, so to speak. So in addition to the clothes, she was generally covered in dirt or dust of some kind, being due to the fact she was a child which liked to play, and considering she did not have anyone to play with she was left to explore by herself. At the age of 13, she would change once more, now becoming older it was natural that she would need to change and buy new clothes but with this, she would change her hair colour, going from black to blue. For a while, she would wear a black, silky top, with a white shirt underneith, blue jeans and a different pair of black shoes. This changed though after about a year when she decieded to adopt into a different set of clothing, changing what she wore completely. She would, for the next 6 months, wear a white tank top, a black pair of trousers with a red sash and black shoes once more. She would go back to black hair just before she joined the Samurai, and because of joining them, she had to change what she wore again. It was standard for the new apprentices to wear robes or at least until they got to the rank of Samurai to where they would wear their armour most of the time. This was pretty much what she did. Her facial features would be softer, yet at the same time much stronger due to the fact that she had lost all of her baby fat by this time. (For ages 17-20 look at the top!) By the time that her style changed again, she would be much older and it would only be due to the tragic accident that happened to her in Konoha. Due to this, she could no longer wear her armour as it was simply to heavy for her to be able to keep on without getting too tired or for her to not cough up blood. Because of this, she went back to wearing her robes, but only for a littlewhile. After this, she would change to a red jacket, wearing bandages under it to hide the scaring which resided beneith it. With this, she wore white/very light blue pants and her usual black shoes. Her most up-to-date look would be when she moved to the Great Northern Temple. It was simply too cold for her to be wearing the open jacket and was forced to change. She went from that to wearing a long sleeved shirt, and above that a female long coat, there was then pants, with a belt which she kept tilted and boots. All of these peices of clothing would be some form of brown, and kind of looks like a Jedi Robe. Over the next four years, Jess would not change much, other than her hair growing a bit and getting softer features from aging. Personality After Ace left, Jess became a bit colder. This was due to the hate she felt for him. In addition to this, she started to focus more on her role as a Samurai, using that role as a shield of sorts to protect her from her own feelings. She eventually started to warm up to people again during her visit to Konoha. This was mostly done with the help of Azura, Jakaisa, even though the little girl does not know it. She would continue to become warmer but her confidence would be knocked rather badly. This was done due to the incident that happened in Konoha, causing her to have some rather badly damaged organs. Appart from this, she is a rather happy female. The Story So Far... Personality As an officer, Jess is required to take eight oaths. Relationships Over the course of Jess' adventures, she has met and befriended many people. Category:People